I Follow you Into the Dark
by katietay94
Summary: Eli tells the real truth about what happened to Julia. It wasn't really a car accident or an accident at all. Rated M for mild sex, language and descriptive killing/murder death. Sorry if YOU don't like it but that is your opinion.  Please R&R!


**Eli and Clare Fan-Fiction**

Title: I Follow you Into the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I own my crazy mind and thoughts! :D

Authors Note: To some people who read this might think I'm insane. I don't normally write like this, but I wanted to try something different. It's a little gruesome, so be warned. Rated M for mild sex, language and descriptive killing/murder death. Sorry if YOU don't like it but that is your opinion. Please read and review. Also you should listen to the song I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie!

Summary: Eli tells the real truth about what happened to Julia. It wasn't really a car accident or an accident at all.

Eli P.O.V.

There she was, Clare Edwards, in the back of my hearse. It was a little dark but enough light for us to see each others faces. She was sitting next to me, both of us facing the back door of Morty. I had some pillows and a blanket for us. Clare started to nibble on my left earlobe.

"Eli, come on babe. I'm getting tired of waiting," Clare said while rubbing my chest in small circles. She started to kiss my neck and it felt incredible. Yes, Clare and I have had sex before, but I couldn't. I had to tell her the truth about Julia. I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Clare, I have to tell you something. Sex will have to wait." Wow, did I really just say that. I turned down sex with Clare. But this was way too important to hold in any longer.

"Eli what is it?" She said with hesitation in her voice and a uncertain look in her eyes.

"I have to tell you about… Julia." I said while moving to the far end of Morty with my back to the door and my head down.

"Eli, you told me she died and its ok you and I can get through it together," Clare said cheerfully not knowing what was coming next.

"Yes, Julia did die. But not the way I told you," I paused then looked up. Clare had a blank look on her face. I started again. "I really did kill her."

"Eli, how many times do I have to tell you that you couldn't have-," that's were I interrupted Clare.

"Clare just sit back and listen to my story. You will learn everything about me and know that I love you no matter what," I said knowing that after the truth is said all feelings could never be the same again.

"I love you too, always," Clare said with sympathy in her voice. I put my hands together looking like I was praying. This would be the time I wish I wasn't an atheist.  
"After this I'm not sure if you will feel the same," I whispered just enough so she me could hear. She leaned back staring at me with those light blue orbs and started to flash back to two years ago.

_Eli flash back/Story telling to Clare  
_  
Today was the day. Julia and I one year anniversary! It was going to be an amazing day with just the two of us. First thing in the morning I found her by her locker. I grabbed her waist and she let out a little gasp.

"Oh Eli! You scared me!" Julia screamed while slapping my arm. I just stared into those beautiful hazel eyes with her long black bangs covering them. I slowly took my hand, put it gently on her face and moved the bangs away with my thumb.

"Haha! I couldn't resist. But anyway happy anniversary, my love," I said with a smile, while taking out a little purple velvet box out of my pocket.

"Eli!" Julia said with a huge smile as she took the box from my hand. As she opened it her face glowed when she saw the necklace. It was simply a silver heart with our names and the date we met, 21-04-08.

"So, do you like it?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!" She gave me a hug and a kiss to follow. "Don't think I forgot about you!" She then handed me a little bag.

I opened it to find a Dead Hand watch. I turned it over and on the opposite side of the face of the watch it read "I see your pattern and I can match it. Just trace the lines of your paisley jacket." Paisley Jacket was my favorite song by Dead Hand.

"Aww babe, this is fantastic!" I said while putting it on.

"Really, you like it?" She said.

"Yes!" I said giving her the most romantic passionate kiss I could give. The bell rang signaling that we should get to class. We said our good byes and went to our classes.

_~Later After School~_

I couldn't find Julia, so she must have gotten a ride home from her mom or something. I wasn't worried too much, she was a big girl and I trusted her. Plus, I had to go to the grocery store to get a surprise for tonight. Julia didn't know it but the necklace wasn't all I had in store for our anniversary.

Finally, I made it to the grocery store. I went to the bakery and picked out a vanilla cake with chocolate icing. I knew it was he favorite and she would love it. I didn't need forks or anything we had our fingers to eat with and each other.

_~Later that Night~_

I took a quick shower and then picked out what I should wear. I chose a short sleeve white V-neck tee shirt, black skinny jeans with silver chains, black converses, and my unforgettable black blazer. But what would my eyes be without a very small about of guyliner. Not too much like some sluts at school but enough to make me look way sexy.

It was around eight and that is when I headed out to Julia's house. When I got there I got the cake out and saw that Julia's room light was on. Perfect I thought to myself. This was going to be a surprise so I couldn't use the front door. Outside Julia's window was a large oak tree. I had the cake in the shopping bag and climbed the tree. I sat on the branch that faced her window with only some leaves blocking my view.

There she was, the girl I longed to see. I was about to cross the branch to get to the window, but that is when I noticed that she wasn't alone. She was with another person, another… man? I didn't have the slightest idea who this guy was but he was with my Julia.

She was slowly walking over to him. When she was facing him, she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I questioned saying it only loud enough for me to hear. My eyes started to tear up but I continued to watch.

She pushed this guy on the bed and helped him take off his shirt. Then he ripped off hers reveling her lacy black bra. He was putting his hands all over her. She started to unbuckle his belt; I knew where this was going to go. My eyes were filled even more with tears now than ever.

Julia glided his pants off and he was unzipping her skirt. Her panties were black and lacy that matched her bra. The guy was in no time to play around, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor and did the same with her panties. She was on top of him and threw her head back. She was now riding him.

I couldn't believe my eyes! The girl that I love was making love to the random guy that I didn't even recognize. I looked down at my hands and wrists. This hurt me more than ever and caused me so much pain. I looked back up to see what was happening now.

They were all over the place. She was up and down and his hands were roaming her body. This is what I envisioned us doing tonight but I guess I wasn't good enough for her. I took out a small pocket knife that I always had with me. I pulled the sleeve of my blazer up and slowly cut my wrist. Looking at the blood and feeling the hurting sensation but the pain she caused me was way worse. I cut another small incision on my wrist. Julia must pay for what she did.

I slowly got down from the tree with tears falling from my eyes. I threw the cake and just left it on her lawn. I drove to my house as fast as I could. When I got home I rushed inside not noticing anyone. I got up to my room, flung the door open, then slammed it shut. I walked over to my radio that had a Dead Hand CD in it and played it loud. The music filled my room but not my thoughts. I didn't have to worry about my parents because they know that when I act like this they should just leave me alone. I didn't bother to change my clothes and just got under my covers and thought.

How could she do this to me? Did she not know how much I truly loved her? I can't get rid of this pain in my heart that there was only one thing I could do… I read a lot of murder mystery stories and have seen over the limit seasons of CSI. I would have to hurt her the way she hurt me. Her having sex with that… that man, if you even want to call him that. Julia ripped my heart and stepped on it and now she will pay the same price. I snuggled my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

_~The Next Day 22-04-09~_

I got up at my normal time to head off to school. I didn't do much just strip what I had on from last night and put on some new jeans and a shirt. I went downstairs grabbed my blazer and backpack, and then I walked out the door to Morty.

While at school I couldn't, didn't want to see Julia. I hid the scars on my wrist because I didn't need any counseling. To my luck I didn't see Julia in the morning. This gave me some time to work up a plan for tonight. The bell suddenly rang and I went to class.

At lunch I saw her and I couldn't avoid her because we always ate lunch together. But I knew how it would happen everything was planned out… in my mind.

"Why hello there my dear and how are you today?" I asked trying to make it seem like everything is ok.

"Hey there," she kisses my cheek and I freeze knowing where her lips have been. "Is everything ok Eli? You're acting strange."

"I'm perfect… now that I'm with you," I say with a smile. This was all a lie, our relationship was all a lie.

"Alright," Julia replies.

"Well I actually have to go sorry I can't stay," I said with a slight smirk because only I knew what was going to happen next.

"Ok than it's not a problem," she gets up from her seat and kisses me deeply. I try to fight back my tears and words because her time will come soon.

School finally was over and I was practically running out to Morty. I didn't need much and it fit in my pocket. I had to wait until around 7 for this to be able to work it's only 3 and I'm so anxious.

When I finally got home I laid on my bed just… just thinking about everything and anything. Before I even knew this I fell asleep…

When I got up it was like perfect timing. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:45, this gave me enough time to get ready If this was going to be the last time Julia ever saw me I want to look nice. . My parents didn't really care were I went as long as I didn't get in too much trouble. I got ready the same way I did for out anniversary, but she never got a chance to see that. Now it was off to her house.

I got out of my car at 7:15 and walked up to the door of Julia's house and gently knocked. Thankfully it was Julia whom answered the door.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" Julia questioned looking cute in a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of pink shorts.

"I'm here to kidnap you and do as I please," and with that I grabbed her by the wrist and leaded her to the hearse. I opened the door for her and she went in.

"Eli, where are we going?" Julia tried to look cute but I wasn't giving in.

"The park, we need some quiet time alone," I said with a grin she just sighed and sat back in the seat.

The ride was quiet but we finally got there and lucky no one was there.

"Come to the back," I said with force.

"Ohh, so that's what's going on now," she said in a sexy voice and got out of the hearse. I just winked and gave a quick laugh.

I made my way around and opened the door it was mostly black satin with blood red pillows.

"Get in," I say forcefully. Julia didn't say a word and just did as I said. When she was in I climbed in after her.

She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. "No," I said. "This will be done my way." She nodded her head and sat down.

I grabbed her wrist and tied them so she couldn't move.

"So were going to be kinky now?" Julia said but I told her to shush.

I started to tease her and take off her shirt. I slid my pocket knife. I kept her attention to me and it worked. Julia liked pain so it would be somewhat of a normal thing for her.

I brought the knife up to her lips and then down to her breast. She was moaning to the feel of the cold metal. And with of quick swipe I slip her left wrist.

"Eli," she moaned.

The blood was running down her arm.

"Julia I have to tell you something," I said while playing with the knife and she just looked at me in a confused way. "I saw you the night of our anniversary," her facial expression changed.

"Eli, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean for you to see it," she said while trying to undo her hands.

"Yea ok whatever," I look at her in her eyes. "You doing this… doing this to me made me cut again." She knew I tried to stop. I slowly pulled my sleeve up and I could see the tears start in her eyes.

"I never ment for you to find out this way… Eli I'm so sorry," she begins to cry more.

"Julia," I paused and she looked up to me. "You hurt me so much the amount so much you would never know. I gave you my all and you fuck someone else." I was finished, it was now her time. Julia just sat there tied up crying.

I took the knife and quickly slit her other wrist.

"Eli!" She cried. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Causing you the pain that you caused me," I said with a sharp tone. She just whimpered.

I moved closer to her so our faces were just barley touching. Both of us were breathing very heavily and the blood was still flowing from her wounds. I take the knife and slowly move it across her breast making little incisions.

"Julia, I'm sorry I have to do this to you," I say trying to sound sympathetic.

"Eli, what are you doing?" Julia says trying to fight back tears, though she knows it coming.

"I never thought I would do this to you. I truly am sorry but you should be sorry to your self," I paused and took a breath. "It's time."

"Eli, don't please! People will know it was you," she said but I didn't care.

"And who knows where you are," I said while putting my hand on her neck. She looked me in the eye this was the last time I would ever get to see those brown eyes. "I really did love you."

"And I love you Eli, I always did." And with that I took one clean swipe across her neck. I felt her once warm body slowly get cold and the life fade from her once bright eyes.

I carefully and slowly place her on her back and close her eyelids. I move around the lifeless body of the girl I once loved and made my way to the diver's seat of Morty. There were only a few people at the park but no one noticed anything. I put the key in and started driving to northern Canada.

About two hours later I made it to a forest were no one would find me. I moved around to the back of Morty and dragged Julia's body out. I carried her with grace like she was still living. I placed her under a tree and kissed her forehead. I silently sat in Morty waiting for the wolves or bears to smell the blood and dispose of the body for me.

It was only about half an hour till the wolves could smell the blood and started eating at her flesh. I watched for a while then headed back home.

My dirty dead was done.

_End of Eli flash back/Story telling to Clare_

I sit shacking rapidly and some tears start to escape from my eyes. I look up at Clare and her tear filled eyes.

"Eli-," Clare started but I put my hand up signaling for her to stop.

"Clare I love you too much for you ever to do this to me," I said while I moved in front of her.

"Eli, I would never do something like this to you," she stated.

"But I could never know for sure… just know that I do love you," I gave her a deep passionate kiss. While doing this I slid the same knife I killed Julia with and pulled it out from under the pillow Clare was leaning on. Thankfully Clare didn't notice and I really didn't want her to.

I opened my eye slightly and saw the reflection of the blade. I pulled my lips away from Clare and said, "I'm sorry I just love you too much to let you go." Clare pinned her eyebrows together. Without a moment to spare I quickly pierced her side with the blade.

"Eli," Clare gasped. I watched her bright blue eyes fade to a gray. Her body went cold and I knew she would never leave me now. I lay her down on her back and removed the knife.

"Now you can never hurt me and we can be together in the life after," I say aloud. . I grab Clare's stone cold hand and intertwined it with mine. I bring the knife drenched with Clare's blood up to my neck and pull as fast as I could. I fall on top of Clare and felt peace with her being under me.

My entire body started to get colder and my eyes started to get heavy.

And it all went black.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! When I was getting to the end I started to tear up a bit and literally started to shake. I've never written anything like this before. I hope you liked it! Please review! And follow on twitter ktietay94! Also you should listen to the song I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie! **

**Much love xoxo! **


End file.
